More Than A Hood
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Tiffany Rea Curtis has been part of the gang since she was 13.Ever since then, her and Dallas have been getting closer and closer, and Darry doesn't like it.One night, something happens that will change her life.All she wants is Dallas by her side. Will she confess her feelings towards Dallas, or will he?And will she ever get over what the Soc's did to her?DALLYooc,Tiffany 15yrsOLD
1. Don't Leave Me

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, I OWN TIFFANY

I curl up into the vacant lot. Why did they have to do this to me? All I want to do is be who I am. Why? I begin to cry. My crying blocks out all sounds around me, except for one. I hear boots walking towards me from behind. I hoping it's one person, only one person could help me right now.

"Hey Tiff. Whatcha doin' here at this time at night?" I put my head into my lap, "Hey, what's wrong?" He places his hand on my shoulder, "Tiffany Rea Curtis, what's wrong," I continue to cry in my lap. He then embraces me into the tightest hug that seems to squeeze all the tears out of me, "If ya won't talk to me, you'll definitely talk to Soda. Come on, lets' get you home," he helps me up and looks down at my legs, "No fuckin' way. No. No, they didn't," I look into his eyes. Dallas and I used to hate each other when I was finally accepted into the gang when I was thirteen being the youngest. The past couple years, we have been getting closer and closer. No one knows why, not even me. We just began to click I guess. No one knows Dally like I do, and no one knows me like Dally does, "Here," he picks me up and carries me what I suspect is the house, "I don't care if I get Soc semen on me, I'm getting' you home," I curl up into his chest and begin to cry again.

When we reach the house, he kicks the door open. I continue to curl into his chest until I feel him gently place me down on the couch. I feel a hand go through my hair.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt ya no more," Soda says calmly. He always was able to be calm in situations like this. Darry, our oldest brother, is not. When he gets angry, it's worse than when Dally gets angry, ESPECIALLY if it's me or Soda that was involved. I look up just in time to see Darry go into the kitchen and Dally punch the wall.

"Bastards!" he says. Darry then walks back into the living room with a wet rag. I clean myself up and head to my room. I fall and curl up underneath the blankets.

"Hey, do you want anyone to stay with you?" Darry asks from the doorway.

"Dallas," I can see the anger building up inside him as I say his name. Ever since me and Dally started becoming friends he hated it, he thought Dallas was a no good hood, and maybe he was, but not to me. To me, he's more than just a hood.

"Dallas," I hear Darry call him. I hear a pair of footsteps getting farther away and close to me. I turn my body to face away from him towards the wall.

"Where do ya want me,"

"Here…" I pat a spot on my bed. Then, I feel him climb onto my bed and place his back against the wall. Even though the Soc's took something away from me not even two hours ago, I feel butterflies in my stomach when Dally sits near me. I've liked him for about a couple months now. The way he treats me, it's not like I'm only a buddy of his. Is he being overly protective, or does he like me back? I've always been scared to make the first move on him just because he's Dallas Winston. His touch can sooth me when I'm in the worst moods. I slowly take his hand in mine, "Don't leave me,"


	2. No One Will Hurt You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS (even though i'd LOVE to own Dally ;) )**

* * *

I wake up that morning with Dally's hand still intertwined in mine. I look over at him and smile. He then slowly opens his eyes and looks over at me.

"What're you lookin' at," he smiles.

"A really great guy,"

"I'm a no good hood and you know it,"

"A hood wouldn't stay with me through the night JUST to comfort me, would he?"

"I guess not," we both smile and hold each other's stare, "Ya know it's only two in the morning right?" I look over at the clock.

"Oh wow, it is,"

"I haven't gotten any sleep, I can't leave you alone again, I just can't," he looks away from me.

"Dal," I gently turn his chin toward me again, "You're right here. Just go to sleep. Please, for me?" I shoot him a puppy dog look Two-Bit taught me.

"Alright, JUST for you," works every time. We both fall asleep.

* * *

The next thing I know I get jumped from behind and I get turned over onto my back. My mouth gets ductaped shut and a couple of guys in madras shirts and khaki pants hold me down while one of them straddles my hips. Soc's. I try to scream but I can't. I then feel his bulge brush against my thigh. He comes close to me and whispers in my ear.

"I'm gonna take something you can never take back," oh God, no, no not again! He then flips a blade out and points it at my heart," And it's NOT your virginity this time grease," he then lifts the blade up and just before he stabs me, I wake up screaming. I sit straight up and instantly, Dallas comes over to me embracing me.

"It's okay, it's gonna be alright," he whispers in my ear.

"They tried to kill me-," I manage to say as I bawl my eyes out. He begins to gently rock me back and forth.

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't let a damn thing ever touch you again,"

Suddenly, the door flies open and Soda and Darry stop in the doorway. I don't think Dal notices them because he continues to rock me. Darry looks at me with a blank expression and leaves. Soda looks at me, smiles, and heads back to his bedroom closing the door.

Ever since I started liking Dallas, Soda has been there for me. He was the first person I told. He then proceeded to sit Darry and I down to talk about it. I have never seen Darry so upset with me before. That day, we had our first major fight that not even Soda could stop. They ended up finding me in the vacant lot with Steve by my side. I don't remember too much from that night. All I remember after that is Soda walking me back home and Darry and Steve talking about what happened. Darry told me that he didn't tell Steve about me liking Dal which I'm grateful for.

I lay back on the headboard wrapping his arm around me. I look over at his hand grasping my arm. I feel the warmth of his body radiating on me. I wish I could tell him how much I want him right now. I wish. I then find my head gravitating towards his shoulder. I place it on his shoulder.

"Ya know, ya didn't have to follow me over here,"

"I know, I wanted to. No one will hurt you while I'm around. Now go back to sleep, you need it,"


	3. I Can't Take It

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

That morning, I wake up a third time. I look over and Dally still has his arm wrapped around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something.

"Sittin' pretty aren't ya," Two-Bit says. I look over and he has the stupidest smile plastered on his face.

"Will ya shut up? He's sleeping!" I whisper.

"Do ya think I give a hang," Dally then starts to stir a little and slowly opens his eyes.

"What the hell is goin' on? Two-Bit wipe that smirk off your face will ya? It's creepy man," Two-Bit then gets up, skips away and sings.

"Tiff and Dally sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" that's Two-Bit for ya. I don't think he has a serious bone in his body. I've known him ever since I was about ten. He was the one who eventually persuaded Darry and Soda to let me in the gang. Well, of course not taking action until mom and Dad died when I was twelve, just shy of my thirteenth birthday. I don't think I cried more in my life than that day. All the guys came to the viewing, one never left my side, Two-Bit. Always thought of him as a brother. He's not bad on the looks either, but I would never go after him, besides, I like someone else., and our friendship is too sacred to me.

"Why don't you come out here, Johnny and Steve are down here along with the rest of the guys," I hear Darry yell from downstairs. Dally and I get out of bed, we walk downstairs and head into the living room. Steve, Johnny and Pony are sittin' on the couch, Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit are in the other chairs we have.

"How ya feelin' kiddo?" Steve asks. Steve and I haven't had the greatest past. Originally, he didn't want me in the gang just because I was a girl. We didn't agree on everything so there was a LOT of tension, but one day, he was jumped by a couple Soc's, I saw him and then ran up pulling my blade out and beating them down one by one. They ran back to their car and drove off. Steve then procceded to get up.  
"Hey thanks Dal-," I looked over at a shocked Steve, "Wow, thanks Tiff," ever since then, we were buddies. He was the first person who comforted me the day Darry and I fought the first time.

"I'm doin' good, well, better," I say to Steve not trying to blush because Dally was standing next to me.

"I'm glad, you wanna talk about it anytime, I'm here," Johnny says. I was the only one that he openly talked to. Other than that, he was shy and cautious about everyone, and everything. The gang he was okay with though, especially me.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm meetin' Buck up at the Dingo," Dally says. He more or less directed that statement towards me, "You gonna be okay?" I turn to face him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I'm nervous to hug Dally after last night, even though everyone knows I like him. He doesn't though. I don't even though how he couldn't have even the slightest idea, I made it so obvious! Maybe he was used to girls being all flirty around him, or maybe he never even thought about it and thought that's just how close our friendship is. He opens his arms to me and comes and gives me a hug. I return the hug back. I wanted that hug to last forever, but I heard someone cough, and I KNEW who it was too. Dally then releases me from his grip.

"See ya later Tiff, bye guys," a chorus of by Dally's come from the room. Once the door closes and we see him leave in his car, I instantly get pissed. I turn around and look Darry in the eye. I can feel the fire slowly build up inside me. Soda slowly gets up from his chair.

"Now guys, we can settle this without fighting," Soda begins to say with a calm yet shaky voice.

"I only have one thing to say," I say to Soda. I look back over at Darry, "Why,"

"'Cuse he isn't good enough for you! I've told you a bunch of times-,"

"Darry, just let me live my life and you can live yours!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Maybe if you supported my decisions and didn't beat them down I'd-," I stop myself from continuing.

"You'd what,"

I can't continue this fight, I just can't bring myself to finish it. I run out the door, I just run. I can't take this anymore. All this fighting, ever since mom and dad died…. I find myself at the vacant lot and sit down against the tree and look up at the sky. Then, I hear footsteps come from behind me.

"Hey, uh aren't you Curtis's younger sister?" I recognize the voice as Tim Sheperd. He leads the other greaser gang. He and Dallas are buddies so I automatically know him, but he never seems to remember my name.

"Yeah, hey Tim," he sits beside me. I look over at him.

"Hey, did ya hear? We're plannin' a rumble after what those damn Soc's did to you,"

"You don't have to do that for me,"

"Well, it's ol' Dally's idea," this has my interest now.

"Oh really,"

"Yeah, some people think Dally's bored and lookin' for a fight, I think there's somethin' else that's sparking his fire, I don't know what, but there's something. Dally would go after the Soc's if they messed with one of his buddies, but not automatically naming a rumble,"

"Why didn't he tell me about it, I just saw him this morning,"

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt again,"


	4. I Love Her

**DISCLAMIER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS  
**

* * *

Later that night, the rumble is gonna happen. So what does Darry AND Dally tell me to do? Stay home. I can't sit around and twiddle my thumbs. Besides, it's my fight. I finally get to the park where I can see the greasers all hanging around. Both gangs are here. The one I'm in and Tim Shepherds. No one notices me. I head over to Dallas.

"Hey, ya know I would find out sooner or later," I say. He turns around.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" his face says anger, but his eyes say happiness.

"It's my fight and YOU know it," He stares at me for a couple seconds.

"Fine, I know I won't be able to get you home anyway,"  
We then hear the roar of car engines. We all turn around to see. Soc's, and lots of 'em. They get out of their cars and come towards us. Dally bends down a little towards me, "You don't have a blade right?"

"Of course not," I begin to be able to distinguish faces. I then notice the three Soc's that jumped and raped me. I instantly begin to feel the fire inside me igniting, "If ya don't hold me back I'm gonna go straight for their throats," I barely say so only Dally could hear me.

"I wouldn't be able to, you're too strong," he says.  
Huh? What does he mean by that? He's definitely stronger than me.

The Soc's reached us and stop. Paul, basically the leader of the Soc's and Darry walk up to each other.

"Well, well, well. Now, shall we start?" Paul mockingly says to Darry, not knowing that Darry wanted to throw the first punch.

"Mind if I do the honors," and with that, Darry punches Paul and the rumble starts.

Everyone goes straight for the first Soc or greaser they see. I see this really tall and skinny Soc. He grabs me and tries to throw me to the ground, but I fake him out and he ends up falling face first. I sit on top of him and slam his face into the ground. Then, I feel someone punch me in the back of the head. I get up and the guy runs away. I turn around and punch the other Soc in the face. I then see a faint shimmer of light. A blade, shit he has a blade. We agreed on no weapons! He then lifts the blade up. I go to shield myself so I wouldn't get severally hurt. The blade never touches me. I look back and see the Soc running away and Dally grasping his arm.  
I go and kneel next to him. Seeing him in this pain made me want to die. I can't take it when I can't help him when he's hurt. I'm so concerned about Dally, that I faintly hear the greasers celebrating and the cars getting farther and farther away. He looks at me and smiles.

"My arm bein' cut open like this makes me look real tuff don't it," he says with a smile.  
"Sure as hell does! I can't believe- Dally-, why did you do that? You could've been killed!"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt again. Besides, didn't I already tell ya I ain't gonna let anything touch you?" he reaches over and holds my hand. I feel myself getting lost in his big, icy blue eyes. I slowly run my hand through his hair. Even beat up he still looks gorgeous.

"What was that for," he smiles and gives me a confused look. I snap out of it.

"Oh- oh, sorry. Here, we gotta get you to the hospital," I help him up and we head to his car. When we get in, Darry runs over.

"Tiff, why the hell aren't you home! Ya know what, it doesn't matter. You guys hurt?" Darry says.

"Dally's arm got cut open, Soc had a blade, I'm gonna drive him to the hospital,"

"Alright. We'll meet ya there. Drive safe," we then drive away.

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I look over at her in the driver's seat. He beautiful hazel eyes, her flowing brown hair. Man, I wish I could be in her head right now. I wanna know what she's thinkin' about. She then turns her head to look at me for a second and turns back to the road and smiles.

"What are you lookin' at me for?" she asks me and smiles. I can't find any words to say. Since when do I get tongue tied like this? I can talk to girls, I'm Dallas Fuckin' Winston!

"Man, did they bust your brains or somethin'," she says with a smirk. I just LOVE it when she smiles. It can bright up any situation.

"Na, just- just forget it," I look away from her. She turns to look at me and turns her gaze to the road.

"What's buggin' you Dal?" If only you knew Tiff, if only you knew. I then feel her fingers intertwine with mine, "Alright, we're here. Come on, lets' get ya fixed up," she steps out of the car and releases my hand from hers. I then get out of the car. As we walk up to the hospital entrance, I slowly intertwine my fingers in hers. I look out of the corner of my eye and see her smile.

What's going on? Me and her have been close ever since she was allowed in the gang, but not THIS close. Whenever I'm near her, I get butterflies in my stomach or somethin'. Her smile, her eyes, the way she walks, talks, acts, I just go crazy! I've loved loads of girls before, but nothing like this. This is different. Every other girl I've had, I've only wanted one thing from them, but Tiff, I wouldn't even THINK about that with her. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm in love with Tiffany Rea Curtis.


	5. That Leather Jacket

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE**** OUTSIDERS**

* * *

I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. I look over at the clock, seven in the morning. I've been sitting in the same place since midnight, Darry, Soda, Steve, and Two-bit came around twelve thirty. Johnny didn't come, Two-Bit told me he got hurt a little and his parents found out what he got into so now his parents won't let him out of their sight. I look down at Dally's leather jacket I was holding. If he had been wearing this during the rumble, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I gave it back to him, we wouldn't be in this mess. I feel a hand go on my shoulder. I look up and it's Two-Bit.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he says.

"Yeah, I know…" I say softly.

"Hey, can we talk?" we get up and walk to the other side of the room. He then smiles at me with that stupid grin of his.

"What?"

"You like him, you like him a LOT, don't you,"

"Well, yeah. I think it's pretty obvious and what's the point of walking over here when everyone knows," I manage a grin.

"Oh yeah, good point," we start laughing a little and sit back down with the others. I slowly put my head on Soda's shoulder. He puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"It's okay," he says softly. A nurse walks over and I sit straight up.

"You guys here for Dallas Winston?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's fine. In a few minutes he'll be waking up. We usually can let all of you in at once, but since he's just coming to after surgery, we like to send 1 at a time so the patient doesn't get overwhelmed. So, who's first?" I slowly stand up. No one opposes, "Alright, follow me," we walk down the hallway and turn the corner to the third door on the right, Room 12. I enter, the nurse leaves and closes the door. I look over at him lying in the hospital bed. He looks so calm. It makes me think. If he didn't step in front of me, I would be the one in the bed, and HE would be in my shoes. Wonder if he would be as upset as me. He starts to stir in the bed. His eyes slowly open and look around the room. They finally find me.

"Tiff," he says.

"Hey Dally, how ya feelin' man," I tried to sound as calm as I possibly could.

"Fine, except this thing is freakin' annoying," he then rips off his hospital gown off, now only in his tighty whiteys. I pretend not to see. I feel my face getting beat red.

"Glad to see you're okay,"

"Yeah, that Soc with the blade was really stupid, man,"

"You should have let me deal with him, I needed to get my reven-,"

"Tiff! You would have been KILLED if I didn't step in!"

"You don't understand! He wasn't just any other Soc…"

"… no, no he wasn't the one who-…"

"Yes… he was-,"

"Tiff, I didn't-, just come here," he gets up out of the bed and walks over to me and embraces me. Feeling his warm, bare chest on me is the most amazing feeling of comfort I've ever gotten, even better than Soda's shoulder! Wait a minute….

"Umm, Dal?"

"Yeah? What is it,"

"You gonna put some pants on anytime soon?" I could feel him stop breathing. He lets me out of his grip, "They're over on the chair," he looks beat red by this point.

"Thanks…" he whispers. He goes toward the chair. I never thought in my life I'd see the day when Dallas Winston blushed. He puts his pants on. I couldn't stop looking at him, it's not like I was trying to check him out or anything! Well, maybe a little. I go over and sit on the edge of the bed. He comes over and sits beside me.

"Thanks Dal,"

"For what?"

"What you did last night-,"

"Look, I already told ya why I did it. Anybody else would have done the same thing.

"No, they wouldn't have. You're not just anybody to me," I feel myself blush and look away from him. Why did I just say that?

"Hey," he then gently takes my chin in his hand and turns my head to face his. He caresses the right side of my face and slowly pulls his hand away.

"How ya feelin' Dal! Shoot, we taught those Soc's somethin' good didn't we! All the guys are out there, come on! Doc said you can go!" Two-Bit says.

"Is Johnny out there?" Dally asks with a somber voice.

"Naw man, he got a couple bruises, his parents found out, poor kid, they won't let anyone see him and won't let him out of their sight!"

"Oh…" I rub Dally's back. He looks over at me.

"Come on, they've been waiting since twelve thiry. Besides, I need to have a chat with Two-Bit,"


	6. Just Another Poker Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

As soon as Two-Bit and I see him round the corner, we begin to slowly walk to the waiting room.

"Sooooooo…" he begins to say.

"I'm in love,"

"Well, no DUH!"

"Will ya shut your trap and listen? Now, PLEASE don't laugh when I ask you this, promise?"

"Do you think Dally likes me?" I look at him and he is trying to bite his tongue, "Two-bit,"

"Well, I don't really know Tiff, I mean, you guys are EXTREMELY close,"

"has he ever told you anything?"

"Nothin' like that,"

"No surprise there, he doesn't tell anyone how he feels,"

"Look Tiff, he might. Okay? I've seen the way he looks at you. EVERYONE has seen it. Just ask him yourself!"

"What the hell Two-Bit? I ain't doin' that, you crazy?"

"Just a tad," we both laugh at his comment and walk into the waiting room. Dally has jeans, boots, a t-shirt and his necklace on.

"Lookin' for this?" He turns around, I throw his jacket, he catches it and puts it on.

"Come on, lets' get out of here," Dally says.

* * *

When we get back to the house, everyone, including Dally splits off to their own houses. I close the door and turn around. Darry is sitting in his chair and Soda on the couch.

"What," I say. Soda then pats a spot next to him on the couch. I drag my feet over and plop down, "So what. Are you gonna yell at me for bein' at the rumble last night?"

"No," Darry says.

"'Cuse ya might as well-… wait, huh?" now I'm REALLY freaking confused.

"I'm not gonna yell at ya. I want to talk,"

"Oh, about what?"

"Do we REALLY have to say it?" Soda asks.

"Oh… I get it,"

"Look, you knew from the day one I didn't approve. One reason is because I never thought anyone would be good enough for my little sister, ESPECIALLY someone like Dally, but I've seen how differently he acts towards you. I didn't really think it was Dally at first. Now, if ANYTHING happens between you two, know that I'm behind and support you,"

"Aw, Dar!" We both get up and embrace each other. Then, I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

"Can I get in on this?" Soda asks.

"Sure Soda, come here!" we all hug each other. We haven't hugged like this since mom and dad died now that I think about it. Wonder if dad would have approved Dally…., "Thanks Darry,"

"No problem sis," oh wow, he hasn't called me that in YEARS! I look over at Soda.

"Hey, ya wanna play some poker?"

"Hell yeah!" we go and sit on the kitchen table. I start to shuffle the deck.

"What's wild,"

"Kings," he says with a grin. I stop shuffling.

"Really? You can't pick a NORMAL wild card like 2's or 3's?"

"Nope!"

"Whatever," I shuffle the deck a little more and deal five cards to both of us. Just as we start, Steve walks in.

"Hey Darry, oh, hey Tiff. What's up Soda!" Soda doesn't say anything to Steve.

"He's CONCENTRATING. It's hard for him to multi-task," we both laugh, Soda then shakes his head and smiles. Steve goes and stands behind Soda. I look at my cards. Two eights, a king, a five, and a seven. Steve then mouths something to me. I barely look at him knowing he's helping me out. _Two fours, one six, one three, one Ace._ He has NOTHIN' good! I'm so gonna win. I keep the eight's and the king and pick up two cards. Soda keeps the pair of fours, Steve mouths, and then picks up three cards. My cards I get, two kings, haHA! Success!

"So, what ya got man," I say.

"What you got? He says back to me.

"Five eights, thanks Steve!"

"Huh? Soda looks behind him, "What the hell Steve-o!" They begin to wrestle each other, "Say uncle Steve-o say it!"

"Never!"

"Hey, Soda, Steve! Calm down in there!" Darry says, and they get up, "Hey, I gotta go to work and SO do you two. You gonna be ok home alone Tiff?"

"Darry, I'm fifteen. Please,"

"Alright, come on guys, see ya Tiff," Darry says as they all three walk out and leave.


	7. Are We Just Friends?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

After they leave, I go up to my room and change into something. A black tank-top, a pair of old jeans, and my leather jacket. I look over at the picture of Dally and I on the table next to my bed.

"God, why do you do this to me Dally," I say.

"Anyone home?" I hear someone say from downstairs. It's Dally, my day just got a WHOLE lot better.

"Yeah! One sec Dal!" I then walk downstairs into the living room. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey. Where are-,"

"At work," I go over and sit on the couch. He follows me over and plops down next to me, "What's up Dal?" I ask. Then, I notice he starts breathing a little heavier and his hands ball up into fists then relax again. Since when is Dally THIS nervous? "Dal, what's wrong," I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks over at my hand, then at me.

"You know how I don't like people knowin' what I'm feelin',"

"Well, when ya wanna talk, I'm here," I lean over and hug him. I want him to be happy, and car free again. I feel him hug me back. After a couple seconds, I pull back but he pulls me back into his arms.

"Oh God," I hear him mumble under his breath and runs out of the house. I have NEVER seen anyone run faster in my life. He then mumbles something else when slamming the door. I couldn't really tell what he was saying though.

"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I slam the door and storm off of the property. I can't believe that just happened. I screwed up. I screwed up BIG time damn it!

"What the hell man!" I say.

"Sooooooo, how'd it go?" Two-Bit says. I storm right by him. He starts following me, "Hey man, what the hell happened," I continue to keep walking until he stands in front of me, "What the HELL happened Dally!" I look down at the ground. I see his gaze go quickly down then back up, "Hey bud, that DOES happen. Have you NOT hit puberty yet?" he tries to make me laugh, it doesn't work this time.

"I screwed up Two-Bit, I really fuckin' screwed up this time,"

"Dal, guaranteed she didn't see it,"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER TWO-BIT! I love her! I didn't want to go that far! I can't even imagine what she's thinking. She probably doesn't even like me like that, she's probably callin' me every name in the book,"

"You really ARE in love, I'd never thought I'd see the day,"

"What was your first clue,"

"Well, ya didn't go farther when you had more than a gun in your pocket. You STOPPED yourself Dally!"

"Yeah, I guess… it's just that EVERY time I even think about her, I go insane!"

"Here, lets' go to the Dingo for a Coke. We need to talk about some things that SHOULDN'T be talked about in the neighborhood. Ya never know who's around, ESPECIALLY Darry or Soda.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

For an hour, I'm confused. Did I do anything wrong? He pulls me back into his embrace and then runs. Did I do anything too fast? What the hell is wrong with him today? I walk over to Dally's house hoping he would be there to talk. I knock and Mrs. Winston immediately answers the door.

"Oh, hello Tiff!" Mrs. Winston says.

"Hey, uh, where's Dally? I need to talk to him,"

"He isn't home right now. Why don't you come in! You can wait for him in his room,"

"Thanks," I walk in and look at her.

"Upstairs, third door on the right,"

"Alrighty, thanks," I walk upstairs and realize something. I have NEVER been in his house before. We have been friends for two years and I haven't stepped one foot in his house, let alone his room! I slowly open the door and walk in. It's small, but it smells like him. I look over and there is a framed picture of me and him on a shelf.

"What are you doing here," I look over at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"Oh, well, I am," he goes and sits on his bed.

"Ya know, I have the same picture in my room,"

"Oh really?" he looks at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong," I sit next to him.

"Nothin'…"

"Don't you lie to me, what's eatin' at ya Dally?" he looks up at me.

"I'm sorry," he looks away immediantly.

"Sorry for what? You finally goin' crazy?"

"… When I came over to see you today, I-I wanted to tell you something, but SOMETHING happened that made me get up and leave,"

"Dal, just PLEASE tell me! I want to know!" he looks into my eyes. I search his face for some kind of hint what happened. His eyes has worried look to them.

"Tiffany," whoa! He said my full name! No one EVERY calls me that anymore. He slowly takes my hand in his, "I love you. I wanted to tell you earlier but I-…"

"But you…" I say. He sighs.

"I got, EXCITED, lets' just say that,"

"Dally…" he looks away from me.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I went too far this-,"

"No, you didn't go too far. You didn't go far enough," I slowly lean in and gently plant my lips on his. At first he seemed shocked, but he then relaxed. I didn't think Dally could be THIS gentle. After the countless stories of how rough he is, they aren't apparent in this moment. We slowly lean away and smile at each other. Then, the door opens.

"Tiff, Darrel called and asked where you were. He said he got off work early and is home. I told him you were here," Mrs. Winston says.

"Oh okay. I was just about to leave anyway," I reply.

"Okay, I'll tell 'em," she leaves the room. I look back over at Dally.

"Well, guess I'll see ya around,"

"Yeah," he replies.

"You know, you have to let go of my hand for me to leave,"

"But I don't want you to,"

"You want Darry beatin' down the door?"

"Guess not," we both get up from his bed. I can't believe I actually SAT on Dallas Winston's BED!

"Well, see ya,"

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I don't want her to leave. Besides, what the hell are we now? We sure as hell are past bein' friends, that's for damn sure. I wonder if Darry knew she was over here. Man if he already knew, who knows what she'll face at home. I should have walked her home. Damn it, you does she make me like this, I can't think clearly! Ya know what, who cares. I finally made my feelings known for ONCE in my life, and it was to the only girl I ever cared about.


	8. You Guys Don't Understand

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

I feel on top of the world right now. I glide inside the house after leaving Dally's. I go inside, close the door and lean my back on it. I sigh.

"So, what were you doing at Dally's," Darry says. I sigh again. I'm love struck. Ya know how in the movies the girl always comes home and almost seems like she's  
floating on by, well, that's me right now, "Tiffany Rea Curtis, what were you doing at Dally's,"

"Oh Darry, I'm finally happy. After these two years, I'm FINALLY happy again," I say. Darry then stands up from his chair. I look over at him.

"Are you guys, together?" he has a little hesitation when he asks.

"I don't really know, and frankly, I could care less. I love him and he loves me,"

"How do you know,"

"Well…" I begin to feel my face get beat red. He looks at me and nods.

"I'm happy for you," he walks into the kitchen and looks out the window. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll always be your little sis, and don't you forget it," he turns his head, looks at me and smiles.

"Can I at least get a hug?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I'm sittin' in a booth at the Dingo with Two-Bit, Steve, Tim, and Buck. I at least try to explain what happened between me and Tiffany, starting with the hug that changed everything.

"Then, she just, hugged me," I say.

"Yeah, then ol' Dal got a hard on and ran out screamin' like it was the first one he ever got!" Two-Bit says jokingly. Everyone immediately bursts into laughter.

"Yeah yeah, glad everyone thinks it's funny," I say.

"So, what happened after that Dally?" Steve asks.

"Well, ma and Two-Bit went talkin' and then I go home. My mom gives me a look and motions to my room. I go up, enter my room, and there she was,"

"Oh damn! Did ya get far?" Tim asks. I could feel the fire igniting in me.

"Is that all that anyone is concerned about anymore?" I scream.

"Dally, what the hell is wrong with you. Aren't you the one who said, 'ain't no broad gonna ever tie me down,'?" Buck says. Buck has been a buddy of mine for years, he just doesn't understand love, hell, no one does really.

"Yeah, don't let no broad change ya Dally. Don't let no broad-," Tim begins to say. I cut him off.

"Will ya STOP?" I begin to yell. Now I'm getting' pissed off.

"Come on guys, stop, seriously. He loves her, a LOT. It ain't right callin' her a broad,"

"Where the hell do you come off talkin' like that to us Matthews," Buck says.

"Everyone, just STOP WILL YA? I like fights as much as the next guy but stop!" Steve says. I can't believe he just yelled at them. I've done that before, but no one ever did. I could feel them getting madder and madder, "I gotta get back to the DX," he gets up and walks out. This is just great. Just the other day, we fought the Soc's because of what they did to HER. Now, we're fightin' 'cuse of HER.

**Tiffany POV**

I'm drivin' down the road and see Steve storm out of the Dingo. I pull up beside him and drive slower.

"Hey Steve, what happened man?" he continues to walk and not talk to me. I pull over, put it in park, get out of the car and stop in front of him, "Steve! What the hell happened?" he looks at me and motions to the curb. We sit down.

"So, me, Dally, Two-Bit, Tim and Buck are hangin' at the Dingo. Of course, he's explainin' what happened between you and him. So we're makin' fun of him and all, but then Tim asks how far you guys went. This set ol' Dal off. So then they start callin' ya broad and Two-bit steps in. Buck didn't like how he was talkin' to them. That's when I left. I couldn't take it. They think I'm goin' back to work, but I'm actually off today,"

"Oh…" he looks at me.

"He cares about you a LOT. Besides, you two were made for each other,"

"Yeah, well everyone says that," I look over at the Dingo. I have the perfect idea. Steve looks at me and senses something.

"You aren't thinkin' what I think you're-,"

"I'm goin' in there,"

"Tiff, do ya know how much you're gonna get harassed in there?"

"I don't care, they need to see I'm tough enough to confront them and not sit on the sidelines,"

"Fine, but I ain't leavin' until I see you come out of there,"


	9. Ask Her, Not Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

I walk up to the front door of the Dingo, pause, and walk in. Elvis's _Tutti Frutti _is playing on the radio. I feel everyone's eyes on me and some SPECIFIC parts of me. I guess it was the wrong time to wear a tank-top, leather jacket, boots, and the tightest jeans I own. I walk up to the bar.  
"Whatcha want honey?" the bartender asks me with a smirk.

"First off, I'm not your honey. Second of all, I'm lookin' for someone," I say.

"Why? I'm right here,"

"Dallas Winston," he loses his smirk.

"Yeah, he's in the last booth over there,"

"Now ya see? That wasn't so hard, now was it," I begin to walk over but I stop when I feel a strong hand grab my ass.

"Now what you wanna see that hood for," I turn around, a drunk greaser. Should've figured. I then grab him by the collar and push him against the bar.

"If ya touch me again, I'll make sure you can't EVER have sex, again," I drop him and walk over to the booth Dally's sitting in. I stop at the booth and they all stare at me like I have two heads, except Tim and Buck.

"Well, WHO are YOU?" Tim asks seductively.

"The broad," their faces go pale, "If ya THINK I'm a 'one night stand' kinda girl, you got another thing comin'," I get close to their faces so only they hear me, "And if you EVER mess with Dal or ANYONE from the gang, I will PERSONALLY cut your nuts off," at that comment they leave. Now, Dally and Two-Bit are the only people at the booth. I sit down next to Dal.

"Well, this is awkward," Two-bit says as he gets up, "Imma go get a beer," he walks over to the bar. For a couple minutes, we sit in silence.

"So, what would have you done if my ma DIDN'T walk in," Dally says.

"Well…" I slowly run my hand up and down his thigh. He begins to tense.

"Maybe we shouldn't-," he says as he runs out of the Dingo. I sit there for a couple seconds shocked. What the hell was that for? Did I do something wrong? Why didn't he want me to touch him? I begin to cry. I run out of the Dingo and end up running right into Steve.

"Get in your car now, I'm taking you to Soda," Steve says. I get in and we drive to the DX. Once we get there, Steve leads me to the door and I slam it open.

"SODA!" I scream crying my eyes out. I can tell he has at least three girls all over him just by how much perfume I can smell.

"Umm, is that your girlfriend," one says nervously.

"No, it's my sister," Soda says.

"Yeah, uh BYE!" Another says. I can here three girls exit the DX. Soda walks toward me.

"Tiff! What the hell happened?" he screams.

"I always screw things up Soda, I always do!" I then fall into his arms. I can't stop crying. I can feel his shirt getting soaked by my salty tears. He begins to gently rock me back and forth.

"It's gonna be okay Tiff, it's gonna be okay,"

* * *

**Dallas POV**

"What the hell happened Dally? First thing I know was that you ran out, and then a minute later Tiff runs out, WHAT, HAPPENED," Two-Bit says. We're sitting on the edge of the fountain in the park. I can't believe I ran out again. First it's the hug, then this? I'm really screwin' up bad with her.

"Well, you left and I asked what she would've done if my mom didn't walk in after she kissed me. Then she starts rubbin' my thigh-,"

"Oh damn!"

"I don't know what to do Two-Bit! I know she wants me, but I'm just, confused!"

"It's called bein' in love buddy. She's probably JUST as confused as you are. Love can do some crazy things to ya,"

"I know THAT, but why is she so, so…" I can't think of the word.

"Willing?" Two-Bit says.

"Yeah, that's it man,"

"Well, maybe she trusts you," I look at him.

"How can ANYONE trust a hood like me,"

"Maybe you should be askin' HER that, not me,"


	10. Do What You Think Is Right

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Sorry this chapter's short, I only wrote it to lead up to the next chapter**

* * *

When we get back to the house, I sit on the couch and Soda pulls a chair and sits directly in front of me.

"Okay, Steve told me what happened before you got there. The only information I need to know is what happened when you stepped foot in that place," Soda says.

"Well, I walk in, ask the bartender where Dally is and he says over in the last booth. So I start walking, feel a hand on my ass. The greaser says something, I threaten 'em and walk on. I guess Tim and Buck though-,"

"I knew they had somethin' to do with it,"

"They don't really. It's kinda what led up to it. So, they probably thought I was a girl lookin' for a good time. So Tim says something and I tell him who I was, I threaten 'em, and they leave. I sit next to Dally, then Two-Bit gets up and leaves-…"

"Tiff, just PLEASE tell me. I won't tell a soul,"

"Dal asks me what I would have done if his mom hadn't come in after we kissed. Then, I proceeded to gently rub his thigh with my hand, he says maybe we shouldn't and runs out,"

"Ya know, all of Tulsa probably knows you two kissed. Things spread quicker than wildfire 'round here,"

"Yeah. What should I do Soda?"

"To tell ya the truth, I really DON'T know. What do YOU think you should do,"

"Well… I kinda, had an idea…" he sits up more in the chair.

"What is it, you know you can tell me,"

"Please don't tell Darry,"

"Tiff, you know I don't like-,"

"Please!" Soda sighs at my plea.

"Alright. So, what is it,"

"I wanna… I wanna have sex with him," Soda's jaw instantly drops.

"Tiff, why,"

"I don't want to hurt anymore Soda, and having sex with him might solve that,"

"It could also make it MUCH worse. You're basically reliving that night, and if you start having flashbacks, forget it.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take,"

"Well, I'm NOT willing," oh crap its Darry! We both look towards the kitchen. He stands in the doorway, "Listen to Soda, you shouldn't do that with him. He gets carried away and goes WAY too far, and with someone like you, he'll definately take advantage of you,"

"How the hell do you know that," I start to get louder.

"Have you NOT heard stories?" he gets louder.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE JUST DOESN'T MAKE IT UP?" I burry my face in my hands. This is way too much to handle right now. I feel him sit next to me and put his arm around me.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean, it's just that I don't want to lose my little sister, I don't want you to get hurt," Darry says. I look up at him, "Do what you think is right. It's not like I'll be able to stop you,"


	11. Goodnight My Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

_**THIS CHAPTER IS WHY I RATED IT M, JUST SAYIN**_

* * *

The next night, I head over to Dally's house. When I get to the door, I knock, and he opens the door in only jeans and a wife beater with a surprised look on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you, come on in. My mom's out," Dally says.

"How long is she gonna be out?" I ask.

"The next couple of days or so, why?" he asks. I sit down on the couch.

"No reason…" he looks at me and sits down next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask or, really, tell you something?"

"Sure, of course!" I feel my face starting to get red.

"I love you Dally. I love you a lot," I hear a soft chuckle escape his mouth.

"I think we've already established this,"

"…I want you…" I barely say. He looks at me.

"Wait, what? I couldn't hear ya…"

"I want you Dallas Winston,"

"Tiff, I don't know if ya really want to-," I take him by the shoulders and plant my lips against his. He starts to relax after a while. He pulls away just enough so he can say  
something, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dal, I want you, now,"

"Alright, but I am wearing a condom so I don't screw your life up even more," I sigh at his comment.

"Fine," at my comment, he start kissing more passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his hands go all over me sending shivers through me. I start to hear soft moans coming from Dallas. This makes me go crazy, knowing that I, Tiffany Rea Curtis just gave a moment of pleasure to Dallas Winston.

"Lets' take this upstairs," he says in a low animalistic voice. I wrap my legs around him and we head up to his room, keeping our lips together every step. When we reach his room, he places me on the bed and lies on top of me. I part my lips to let his tongue explore my mouth and our tongues dance together. I then feel his hands life my shirt up. I sit up quickly to get his off as well. I then feel his hand unclasp my bra and he throws it on the floor. He then grasps both of my boobs with his rough hands. This sends my head back and a moan escape my lips. He then sends a trail of kisses until he reaches the button of my jeans. He then begins to take them off, I buck my hips to help and he takes my panties off in the process. I then unbutton and pull the zipper of his pants down and he takes care of the rest. I realize something very interesting at that very moment. He wasn't wearing underwear, but who cares at this point. I go to take his member in my hands and he stops me.

"No, all the pleasure is for you tonight baby," he says with a low voice, "It's probably gonna hurt," he then opens my legs more. I look away, so I can focus on all the pleasure this will bring me. I then feel his member enter me. We both moan in pleasure, but that pleasure for me, is short lived.

_"Hold her down damn it! Shove something in her mouth to stop her from screaming!" I'm lying in an ally way with Soc's holding me down and one on top of me. The night air is cold against my bare skin. I feel the Soc enter me and feel absolutely no pleasure, only pain. I start to scream and someone shoves something in my mouth._

"No, no, no. You aren't gonna be found THAT easily. The Soc on top keeps going in and out of me at a high rate of speed. All his buddies are cheering him on and jacking off next to us. I begin to cry. I can't believe it. I always thought my first time would be memorable. I thought I'd have someone that I loved to cuddle with afterward. I was wrong, very, very wrong.

Dally is enjoying himself completely. I look at him and he hasn't stopped going in and out of me. I want to scream, I want to scream from him to stop, but whenever I open my mouth, it feels like I'm being gagged. I begin to cry. The only thing I CAN do is cry. He begins to pump me faster and faster.

"Oh Tiff, I'm gonna," at that point, he reaches his climax. He doesn't pull out of me until he looks down and see tears running down my face, "Tiff, what did I- did I do something wrong?" he almost rips the condom off and throws it on the floor and sits next to me, "Why didn't you tell em sooner? I would do anything than hurt you, I'd rather go back to New York than hurt you,"

"The Soc's…" he looks over at me, and slams his fist against the bed.

"Damn it! Those fuckers-," I cringe away from him. I feel his hand on my arm. I tense up, "Look, I'll be over here. I YOU want, you can join me, if not, I completely understand. Goodnight, my angel," I feel a gentle kiss on my forehead.


	12. I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**S****odapop POV**

"I TOLD her to be home by midnight! I wake up and fine my baby sis, NOT. HERE. It's six thirty in the damn morning, I'm goin' out to find her," Darry says. I stop him from storming out the door.

"WAIT!" I say. He turns around.

"What Soda!" I look into his eyes, "No, no you don't know where she is, do you,"

"Well-,"

"Damn it Soda, WHERE IS SHE?"

"If you pay attention to her, you'll know EXACTLY where she is," he continues to stare until storming out.

"Damn it, it's Dally," I start to be able to breath after Darry leaves. Dally's gonna get shot. He literally is going to die.

**Darry POV**

When I get into my truck and speed to Dally's house, I have only one thought going through my head. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill Dallas Winston. I'm gonna kill him, THEN, I'm gonna kill her. I swear, if he hurt my sister, I'm going to end up being dragged into a mental institution. I pull up to Dally's.

**Tiffany POV**

I wake up to the phone ringing from downstairs. I look over and see Dally having his arm around me. I slowly get up, trying not to disturb him. I quickly get a tank top and jeans and a pair of Converse on.

"What's all that noise?" he asks, seeming like he is very tired.

"The phone stupid," I head downstairs and look outsider the front window. Shit. That's Darry's truck. What the hell is he doing here? There's banging on the door. I pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"He's gonna kill you and Dally,"

"Who's this? Is this Two-Bit,"

"Look sis-,"

"Pony?"

"NOOO!"

"Oh, sorry Soda," now I feel REALLY stupid. The banging on the front door increases, "Oh shit,"

"Okay, we'll talk about your LANGUAGE later, Darry's gonna shoot BOTH of you!" how did Darry find out? Did Soda….

"Soda, did you…"

"Not technically,"

"Crap…" Dally walks down wearing only pants, "Bye Soda, I'll try not to die," I hang up the phone and look over at Dally. Darry then kicks open the door, runs and pins Dally against the wall. I see his fist rise into the air. I run over and put myself between the two, directly in the path of Darry's fist. I stumble away and Darry lets Dally go. Darry finds my gaze. He looks confused out of his mind, until he realizes who he hit. I run out of the house. I just run, and run, and run. I find myself collapsing into someone's arms at the vacant lot. Johnny's.

"Tiff! What are you-," he then sees a bruise on my face, "Did my folks get a hold of ya?"

"No! Darry found out about me and Dal-," he then embraces me and I embrace him back, trying to squeeze all the tears out of me. I begin to shake, "The Soc's Johnny- they- they raped me- I- I flashed back when- when me and Dally-," he begins to hold me closer to him. I then hear a truck pull up. I barely look up and see Darry, Soda, and Dally run over.

"Hey Johnny, have ya seen-…" he meets my gaze.

"Tiff…" Johnny then transfers me into Soda's arms trying to calm me down. Darry reaches his hand out towards me, "Tiff, I'm sorry,"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YA SOC!" I run out of Soda's arms and collapse a yard away from everyone, and curl into a ball shaking.

**Dallas POV**

I can't believe it. One minute, I thought, we were making sweet love to each other, then the next, she's literally having a panic attack. Why do bad things always happen to her? Why? Why can't bad things happen to me instead? I'd gladly take a bullet for her. When she stood in front of me to take a punch from Darry, I just couldn't believe it! I start walking toward her but Darry holds me back. I look over and Soda has his hand on Darry. Soda nods at Darry to let me go. Darry lets his grip go of me, which I'm glad for. I slowly walk towards her. I cautiously walk to the front of her and sit down. I take her hands in mine and she looks up at me. I take my hand to her face. She tenses up. I stop, then I wipe her tears away with my thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me how much it affected you," I say.

"You wouldn't want me if I was damaged goods," WHAT? Did she really think that?

"Tiff-, wh- why would I think that. I love you," I start feeling tears build up in my eyes, and ya know what, I don't care if the guys see. I feel one tear exit my eye.

"Dal, I didn't want to hurt you,"

"Promise me this. If something or someone hurts you, no matter how bad it is, come to me first," I then slowly take my ring off my finger and put it on her right ring finger. Her hand comes up to my face and wipes away my tear.

"He hurt ya pretty bad didn't he," I now feel my face start to tingle, especially my nose.

"I'm sorry," Darry whispers but Tiffany and I hear him. She then slowly gets up and runs over to Darry and embraces him. They hug for the longest we have EVER seen them hug, "I'm sorry sis, ya know I only wanted the best for ya," I look over and Two-Bit walks over.

"Don't mean to interrupt but you're out of beer," he says. We all look over at him. Really Two-Bit, beer? "What, I like beer!" he looks over at Tiff, "You look like you've been through hell, what hap-… guuuuurrrrl what is that on your finger!"

"Well…" she plays with the ring and looks over at me and smiles. We suddenly hear this voice.

"Hey grease!"


	13. Tougher Than Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

"Hey grease!" I hear that voice. I begin to shake more and cuddle into Dally's arms and he holds me very protectively.

"What are you doin' here Randy," Darry says.

"Look, I'm not here to start shit," Randy says.

"I'm surprised you didn't get jumped comon' over here," Two-Bit says.

"Ha, ha, ha," I hear him say sarcastically, "Well, GREASE, I'm surprised you didn't jump me yet," I begin to shake a little more, that's all we need, all the guys beat up Randy. I think Dally can tell I started shaking more 'cuse he held me tighter.

"Guys! Remember?" I think Dally's talking about me.

"Okay, the REASON I came over was that I wanted to say sorry for my friends, they came home that night braggin' what they did to, her. I layed 'em all out on their asses," at his comment, I'm surprised. Since when does a Soc beat up another Soc because they jumped a greaser? I then slowly make my way out of Dally's arms and walk slowly toward the Soc. I don't know WHAT I was thinking, I don't think I was thinking at all really, and they guys didn't have a clue, I know that for sure.

"Tiff, whatta ya doin'?" I hear Johnny's soft voice call after me. I stop in front of Randy and he looks a tad scared. I slowly, and softly embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you," I say softly. I don't feel him return the hug, probably because Dally or Darry's threatening him. I then pull away and walk back over to Dally. I see Steve walk over.  
"Whatta ya doin' HERE SOC!" Steve yells. I get light headed and past out.

**Steve POV**

I see Tiff collapse and I'm the closest to her and she lands perfectly in my arms. I look up at the guys.

"Someone has some explaining to do!" I says. What the hell is going on? I go and put her in Darry's pick-up truck.

"We'll explain later," Darry tells me.

**Darry POV**

Back at the house, I place Tiffany on the couch. I slowly walk into the kitchen not looking at anyone. I sit down at put my head in my hands. How can I be so stupid, how could I barge into Dally's house and want to kill him? He didn't do anything wrong, the SOC'S did those things to her, not Dally. Then after she ran out, HOW could I just continue to beat him?

"Hey, you okay?" Soda asks very softly. I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"No. I hit her, I fucking hit her. I fucking hit my own damn sister,"

"Ya didn't mean it. You were aimin' for Dal,"

"I screwed all this up, if I let her do what she thought was right, I wouldn't have hit her,"

"Darry! Stop beatin' yourself up for this. You got mad. You got REAL mad. No one is gonna hurt her EVER again. Hell, I don't think the guys will leave her side now," I look over and see Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny sitting around the couch. Dally is over by the doorway beating his head into the wall. I get up and walk over to Dallas.

"Hey Dally,"

"Yeah…" he stops for a second.

"We need to talk," I walk out onto the porch and he follows.

"I'm sorry,"

"No Dallas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hittin' ya and making a big deal out of that whole situation. Ever since mom and dad died-," I start feeling choked up, "I feel like- I had to make her- her life that much better, and –and that she deserves the best,"

"Hey man, you're doin' a fine ass job with her," Dallas says. I can tell he's trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you very fucking much," he both laugh a little. We stop and I notice him looking back into the window at her. I look at him and he looks at me, "Why do you like my sister in the first place anyway,"

"Well, there's lots of reasons. The way her eyes glisten in the sunlight, the way she laughs, the way she laughs…" he drifts off and looks back at her. He begins to open her mouth but I stop him.

"You can stop now. I get it,"

"Man, who would've thought…"

"Who would've thought what?"

"Who would've thought I'd fall in love with a girl tougher than me…" he begins to smile. I find myself smiling at one point. So that's the Dallas she knows. He has NEVER acted like that with any of us, well, maybe because we're guys but still. He isn't even that sensitive with Johnny! My sis has found the right guy, who would've thought.

"Why are you out here," I say. He looks at me confused.

"Huh? What are you talkin-,"

"Why are you out HERE when you should be in THERE being the first person she wakes up to,"


	14. Dad?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDER**

* * *

**Dally POV**

We walk back into the room and literally, everyone is crying.

"What the hell's everyone cryin' about?" I ask. I see a small smirk develop onto everyone's face.

"It's just so cute!" Two-Bit says. Jackass's.

"Why y'all cryin'?" I hear a small voice come from the couch.

"TIFF!" Two-Bit yells. I see her look at me and smile. I can't help but smile back. After all that happened, all the pain I've caused her, she still manages a smile.

"Lets' let these two LOVEBIRDS have their little moment," Two-Bit says.

"Naw, I'm good," Steve says.

"Steve," Darry says in a low voice.

"I'm out!" they all exit to the porch and close the door. She slowly gets up.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replies.

"You remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah, a little…" she begins to play with my ring that I gave her. She immediately runs into my arms.

"That's my girl," I look over and see the door cracked ever so slightly and see five pairs of eyes looking through it. She looks over too.

"Aw thanks for the privacy guys," she says jokingly. The door closes and we both gain each other's gaze again. The door opens once more.

"No funny business, ya hear?" Darry says and he closes the door again. He regain each other's eyes in our own. I gently run my hand through her hair.

"I wouldn't even think about it," I say.

**Sodapop POV**

We're all standing on the porch giving some private time with Tiff and Dally.

"So, Whatcha think they're doin' in there?" I ask.

"Why you wanna know? That's a little weird if ya ask me," Two-Bit says.

"Two-Bit, really?" Darry questions.

"Sorry Superman…" I begin to think. I think Darry noticed me drifting off because he stared at me.

"What's wrong little buddy?" he asks me. Everyone looks over at me. Might as well tell 'em all what I knew.

"Look, there's something I need to get off my chest,"

"What Soda?" Steve asks.

"I've known about those two ever since the beginning,"

"What are you tryin' to say," Darry says.

"I'm sayin' that I've known EVERYTHING that went on between them,"

"Even when I-…"  
"Yes Darry, even when you went to go kill Dally,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She told me not to tell ya Darry, she wanted to handle it herself this time,"

"Why are you talkin' 'bout me without me?" I look over and see Tiff and Dally hand in hand. They must have heard us.

"Dally, since WHEN, do you hold hands!" Two-Bit says with a comical voice.

"Since now, obviously," Dally says. Darry then looks over at the pair.

"Tiff, we need to talk," Darry says.

"UGGH!"

"Young lady!"

"Fine," she says with an annoyed tone. I could tell all she wanted was to be in Dally's arms, and to tell ya the truth, I don't blame her. He's probably the number one person she can trust, which that surprises me with him. Usually he isn't trusted by ANY girls. Well, I gues my sister is different.

**Tiffany POV**

We walk inside the house. I stop, turn around, and face him. Wonder what he wants to talk about.

"I'm sorry," he says. Huh?

"Darry don't say-,"

"Tiff! I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry I was always beating you down with Dallas. I'm sorry I was so protective of you,"

"Aww Dad stop-," did I just say what I think I just say? Darry saying it again reassures me.

"Dad?" he asks, but a smile forms on his face.

"Aww," damn it Two-Bit, why do you have to come in at the worst of times.

"Now that we're all lovey dovy again, about this beer situation…"


	15. Do You Believe Me Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS  
****Now, if u don't like slash donot read this, this is the last chapter also. Whoever has read this story and has put up with my weird mind, i luvvvvv you :)**

* * *

I decide to go to Dally's house that next day. I try to sneak out but Two-Bit finds me climbing out the bathroom window. The guys have not let me out of their sight ever since the other day. I like how they care, but it does get annoying after a while. We keep the chat to the minimum since I was kinda mad he came with me. We get to Dally's and no care except Dal's is home.

"You two have fun now! But not TOO much fun," Two-Bit says and winks at me.

"Will ya stop!"

"Haha! See ya," he leaves. I walk in the house and close the door. I notice a sleeping Dally on the couch in only a wife beater and jeans. I feel a smile form on my face. I head into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge.

"Ya know, I WASN'T sleeping," I hear a low, quiet voice say behind me.

"Kinda figured," I turn around to face him.

"You didn't walk over here alone did you?" he says as the smile wipes away from his face.

"Are you kidding? The guys won't let me out of their sight!" I say. His smile come back.

"Hehe, I can believe it," I walk over to him and we are only an inch away from each other. Even though it feels like we're miles apart. I slowly run my fingers through his ungreased hair. He smiles even more.

"So…"

"So," I gently place a kiss on his lips. He then wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls away, our foreheads are still touching, "Are you sure?" I feel his bulge rubbing against my thigh.

"I know YOU are," I shoot him a devilish smirk. He picks me up while I rap my legs around him. We continue to look into each other's eyes. He places me on the couch and begins to straddle my hips, "No," I hold him and flip him over so I'm now straddling his hips, "All the pleasure is for you now babe,"

I plant my lips against his, he acts surprised at first from my aggressiveness, "Unleash your wild side that I know you have," i say. He then grasps the back of my head pulling me closer to him. I hear him begin to moan in pleasure. I slowly then move my kisses down to his neck. I rip his wife beater off and slowly move my body closer to the floor. I hear him moan when I kiss the skin right above the button of his jeans.

"Oh, Tiff," I un-zip his jeans with my teeth and unbutton his jeans, releasing the monster.

"Do you ever wear underwear?"

"Do you not like it?,"

"Not at all," I look up at him and he looks down at me. We both smirk. Then, I ever so slightly run my hand up and down his shaft. This makes him throw his head back. I then tease him for a couple more seconds doing that. I then grasp his member in my hand and slowly running my hand up and down. I with every rub, I increase my speed until he is screaming.

"Tiff, I- I'm gonna," I immediately stop which makes him look down at me, "Why did you-,"

"This is why," I take his member into my mouth.

"God Tiff!" I look up and see him biting his lip. I take my mouth off of him.

"Stop biting your lip. I wanna hear you scream," I put my mouth back over his member. He then moans non-stop until he cums into my mouth. I swallow all of it as he zippers his pants back up and pulls me close to him on the couch.

"So now do you believe you're more than a hood to me?"


End file.
